Mission is Hinata
by Aimore
Summary: Sikap Naruto yang aneh sungguh membuat Hinata bingung. Mulai dari membatalkan janji kencan mereka sampai Naruto yang sering menjalankan misi. Misi? Misi apa sebenarnya? Dan Hinata tidak bisa berkata apa-apa ketika dihadapkan dengan misi Naruto itu. Special Fic for Naruhina Fluffy Day #5... RnR please?


**Naruto's**** Masashi Kishimoto's**

**Special For HFNH/ Naruhina Fluffy Day #5**

**000**

**Mission is Hinata**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

''Maaf Hinata, kencan kita kali ini harus batal. Aku ada misi mendadak.''

Hinata lemas sesaat mendengar pernyataan salah satu bunshin Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di kamarnya.

''Tidak apa Naruto-kun.''

Bunshin itu lenyap sedetik kemudian.

Hinata menghela napas berulang kali. Ini bukan kali pertama Naruto membatalkan janji kencan mereka. Mau bagaimana lagi, sebagai kekasih yang pengertian Hinata hanya mencoba memaklumi kesibukan kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

Uzumaki Naruto mengelap keringat yang bertengger manis di dahi menggunakan lengannya. Sejenak ia memandang langit yang sedang teriknya. Ia perlahan mendekati sebuah pohon besar lalu berbaring di sisinya. Paling tidak daunnya yang lebat itu bisa menghalau silaunya sang raja siang yang tengah melaksanakan tugasnya.

Pemuda berkumis kucing itu tersenyum sendiri mengingat 'misinya'. Namun serentak perasaan bersalah menyeruak. Sedikit banyak ia menyadari kekecewaan Hinata. Walaupun gadis itu tak mau berterus terang padanya.

.

.

.

Senyum tak pudar dari bibir mungil gadis manis ini. Setelah kemarin batal kencan dengan kekasihnya akhirnya hari ini harapannya terkabul. Hinata senang walaupun setiap kali kencan harus di Ichiraku.

Hyuuga Hinata menatap heran pemuda di sampingnya. Entah Naruto kelaparan atau rakus, pemuda itu sudah menghabiskan lima mangkok ramen.

Slurp

Dan seruputan terakhir mengakhiri acara makan putra Yondaime itu.

''Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan Hinata?'' terlontar tanya ketika kedua shinobi yang merupakan pasangan itu selesai dengan ramennya. Hinata mengangguk pelan kemudian mengikuti Naruto yang sudah keluar usai meletakkan uang pembayaran.

Senja mulai merangkak menyelimuti bumi Konoha. Aktivitas warga sipil banyak yang beranjak di dalam rumah, meninggalkan tempat luar dengan kesunyian khas peralihan masa.

''Hinata, kau tahu tidak bedanya matahari sama aku?''

Gadis 23 tahun yang ditanya menjawab patah-patah dengan rona hebat di pipinya, ''kalau matahari hanya bisa menyinari sepanjang hari, tapi kalau (senyum) Naruto-kun mampu menyinari hidupku sepanjang waktu.''

**Gubrak!**

Naruto nyaris saja terjengkang tidak elit saking syoknya mendapati jawaban Hinata. Namun dalam hatinya ia bersorak gembira. Bagaimana tidak sebegitu bahagia, ini Hinata! Hinata yang pemalu itu kan? Hyuuga Hinata yang biasanya berbicara gagap itu bisa merayunya? Oh mungkin bukan rayuan. Tapi ia mengatakan kejujuran. Entahlah apapun itu. Yang jelas Hinata sudah mencetak rona merah di wajah Uzumaki ini.

Hinata menaikkan alis. ''Kau kenapa Naruto-kun?''

Apa yang harus dikatakan putra Yondaime ini? Wajahnya merah dan kusut seperti cabai keriting layu. Di satu sisi Naruto masih tidak percaya dengan ucapan Hinata. Di sisi lain ia tidak menyangka Hinata mampu membuatnya tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Hanya karena Naruto tidak percaya diri dengan jawaban asli dari pertanyaan miliknya.

''Apa aku salah menjawab Naruto-kun?''

Bukan salah Naruto jika ia sampai membuat Hinata merasa menjawab salah. Hinata tidak salah. Tidak ada yang salah. Tapi.. argh. Hinata terlalu manis dan imut untuk menjawab begitu. Ditambah wajahnya yang tidak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata saking indahnya. Naruto tak tahan lagi untuk tidak mencubit pipi tembem Hinata. Namun ia urung melakukannya, takut-takut menyakiti gadisnya yang imut ini.

Sesaat matahari benar-benar kembali ke peraduannya. Dua Shinobi ini kembali menyusuri jalanan perlahan usai berhenti lama barusan.

Suasana menjadi canggung sejak tingkah Naruto yang aneh menurut Hinata. Tidak mudah bagi _Hairess_ Hyuuga itu untuk memulai pembicaraan apalagi dengan kondisi Naruto yang tidak seperti biasanya. Rasanya ia ingin menangis saja daripada didiamkan seperti ini!

''Hinata. Aku baru ingat kalau aku ada misi. Kau tidak apa kan pulang sendiri?'' kata Naruto Tiba-tiba.

''Ya. Aku bisa pulang sendiri.'' sahut Hinata lembut. Meskipun tersemat keraguan tapi ia mencoba senormal mungkin untuk mengiyakan.

Lengkungan senyum menghiasi wajah tampan pemuda itu. Setelah mengecup kening Hinata sesaat Naruto pergi melalui hiraishinnya entah ke mana.

Sesaat setelah ditinggal beberapa detik yang lalu. Hinata baru merasakan sebuah kejanggalan, kenapa misinya setelah matahari terbenam? ini tidak biasa! Hinata yakin kelakuan kekasihnya itu aneh belakangan ini. Apa dia.. Beragam spekulasi muncul di benaknya. Namun biar bagaimanapun Hinata percaya dengan Naruto. Ia percaya bahwa kekasihnya tidak mungkin membohonginya.

.

.

.

Sore bukan waktu yang menyenangkan untuk menjalankan misi. Seharusnya sore digunakan untuk bersantai. Pemuda ini sampai rela mengorbankan waktu bersantainya demi sebuah 'misi' paling penting sepanjang sejarah hidupnya. Bukan hanya ada satu pemuda. Tetapi banyak pemuda alias bunshin yang membantu menyelesaikan 'misi' yang sedang diembannya. Ia tidak sendiri. Tapi masih saja sulit untuk membuat misinya pantas. Naruto bukan tipe yang bisa seperti ini.

''Yosh.. Ganbatte -ttebayo!'' serunya mengomando seluruh bunshinnya agar lebih bersemangat karena 'misi' sebentar lagi selesai.

.

.

.

''Halo Hinata.''

Yang dipanggil berjengit kaget. Ia lantas membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap pemuda yang baru saja muncul seenaknya.

''Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Naruto-kun?''

Naruto nyengir. Perlahan ia melangkah hingga menyisakan kurang dari satu meter jarak antara dirinya dengan Hinata.

''Aku ada misi dan aku ingin kau membantuku menyelesaikan misi itu.'' jawabnya serius. Nadanya terdengar agak seram.

''Mi-misi apa?'' Hinata bertanya ragu. Ia melirik Naruto dari sudut matanya. Pancaran yang berbeda tampak pada safir pemuda itu. Tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi Hinata agak tidak nyaman dengan hal ini.

''Ada yang harus kubunuh.''

Dua bola mata indah itu membulat. ''A-apa? Siapa?'' tenggorokannya tercekat.

Jaraknya dengan gadis itu semakin ia persempit. Naruto berada tepat di depan sang Hyuuga. Jemarinya meniti pipi hingga dagu gadisnya. Hinata tak bergeming bahkan berbicara. Uzumaki Naruto menyeringai. Ia lantas berjalan memutari tubuh gadis yang berdiri kaku itu. Naruto menyentuh kedua bahu Hinata. Membisikkan sesuatu hingga hembusan napasnya terasa di sekitar lehernya.

"Aku ingin membunuh rasa kecewamu karena tingkahku beberapa bulan ini."

.

.

.

Kedua tangan mungil itu terpaut menutup mulutnya. Hinata tidak menyangka Naruto membawanya ke tempat ini.

"Naruto-kun," rautnya heran menatap pemuda yang sedang nyengir sembari menggaruk kepalanya.

"Inilah misiku Hinata." sahut Naruto semangat. Cengirannya belum juga mangkir.

Hinata takjub memandangi setiap detail tempat ini. Padang bunga matahari terbentang di depan matanya begitu indah. Hari memang sudah gelap, tetapi tak mengurangi indahnya. Apalagi terdapat lilin-lilin kecil yang menghiasi tempat ini. Hal itu menambah suasana indah yang berbeda. Hinata menutup matanya merasakan aliran udara yang membawa semerbak wangi bunga-bunga merambat indra penciumannya.

Naruto ikut tersenyum mendapati raut bahagia di wajah kekasihnya. Setidaknya ia tidak sia-sia mengerjakan 'misi' ini selama berbulan-bulan mulai dari mengumpulkan berbagai bunga dari banyak tempat sampai rajin menyiraminya. Untunglah ada bunshinnya yang membantu.

Pemuda dengan jaket orange-hitam kebanggaannya itu mendekati Hinata yang masih terbuai oleh keindahan tempat ini. Ia menempatkan dirinya di samping Hinata.

"Hinata, soal pertanyaanku waktu itu.."

"Pertanyaan yang mana Naruto-kun?"

Pipi pemuda itu agak merona. "Perbedaan matahari dengan aku."

Anggukan kepala diberikan sebagai respons. Hinata lalu memiringkan kepala. "Kenapa?"

Mendadak kedua kakinya membeku. Naruto lamat-lamat menghadapkan tubuhnya dengan Hinata. Wajahnya sedikit pucat. Ia tiba-tiba saja gugup. Naruto nyengir sebagai dalih kegugupannya.

"Sebenarnya perbedaan matahari denganku adalah.."

"Matahari tidak hanya menerangi satu belahan bumi. Sementara aku hanya mau menerangi satu bumiku, yaitu kau. Bumi di mana aku hidup. Bumi yang mana aku cintai." Mengambil napas sejenak. Naruto merapal jutsunya, "kage bunshin no jutsu."

Seketika itu muncul banyak bunshin dengan posisi yang aneh dan menggigit bunga di mulutnya. Bunshin-bunshin itu muncul dengan membentuk formasi. Hinata membelalakkan mata. Tidak salahkah ia melihat?

"Na-ru-to-kun?"

Tiba-tiba Naruto menggenggam sebelah tangan Hinata. Satu kakinya ia tekuk membentuk posisi berlutut, "Hyuuga Hinata, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

**.**

**.**

**End**

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

Kelelahan tampak pada raut kedua pengantin baru itu. Naruto menghela napas lega. Berdiri menyambut tamu seharian tidaklah menyenangkan. Beruntung semua tamu sudah pulang dan kini hanya tinggal ia berdua dengan Hinata.

Naruto melirik istrinya, sedetik kemudian jeritan keluar dari Hinata lantaran Naruto menggendongnya tiba-tiba.

"Saatnya menjalankan misi –ttebayo." seru Naruto semangat.

"Mi-misi?" Hinata mengernyit. Ini hari pernikahan keduanya. Tidak mungkin Naruto meninggalkannya untuk misi begitu saja kan? Sedikit rasa tak nyaman menggelayuti hatinya.

"Yosh! Misinya adalah.."

"Ayo kita buat anak yang banyak Hinata-chan."

Blushh

Semburat merah langsung merambat ke pipinya. Hinata gelagapan mendapati wajah err.. mesum suaminya. Ah ia sungguh tidak siap untuk hal ini.


End file.
